I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down
by OppasxFreak
Summary: "Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to money then you die. I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down..." Paul/OC


A/N Update! I looked back and realized how bad written this was and well changed it up.

Ramona Clearwater is my OC. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or just ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the lyrics, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You haven't touched your cake?"

The sudden sound made the ebony brunette's eyes glaze up. Her mother's curious but worried face was trained on her. Watching her every move. The young beauty drew a long breath.

"I'm not hungry."

Sue Clearwater sighed and glanced at her other children. Leah's eyes were glued to her cell phone screen, her lips twitched into a sly smile. _'Texting Sam, probably.' _Sue thought. She watched as Seth looked desperate to get out and be in his room, reading comic books none the less.

"It's your birthday, Ramona." Sue watched as her second child arched an eyebrow ever so lightly.

"Is that supposed to make a big difference? I am not hungry, so I am not going to eat." Ramona's tone calm and smooth. Sue clenched her jaw, not wanting to argue with her daughter.

"Can I be excused?" Leah spoke, loudly making her presence known. Sue's eyes still trained on her stubborn daughter responded to Leah.

"You may." Seth's hands immediately shot up in the air, shaking around.

"Me! Me too!" His small but overexcited voice shouted. Sue nodded in confirm, and quickly the young boy dashed out his seat and up the stairs. Once Sue was alone with Ramona did she speak.

"You know he would give everything to be here." As the words spilled from Sue's lips did Ramona's head shoot up. Her face mixed into some sadness and anger.

"Do I, mom? Do I really?" Her voice mockery. "Does the council really mean that much to dad that he just had to miss today?"

Sue's lips parted as she tried to come up with an excuse. Ramona shook her head as she stood up from the table.

"You know what? I really don't care. I'm done and leaving. Best birthday wishes to me, of course." The young brunette walked past her mother and out the Clearwater home.

* * *

_"Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to money then you die. I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down…"_

Ramona Clearwater sang lowly as she rode her beat up skateboard. She thought singing was a way to let go of all your emotions. The young brunette hopped off her skateboard as the 'Tiffany's Liquor Market' light-box came in view.

She gripped the market door handle and swung it open. _BING._ The smell of lemon Pine-sol filled the building.

A russet colored woman with long raven hair and gorgeous brown eyes stood behind the store counter. Tiffany Call wasn't a new face. Ramona had hung out with Embry Call plenty of times, being as he was the one to teach her how to skateboard.

"Ramona, honey happy birthday! Anything you want it's on me." The older woman greeted with a smile. Some may pity the woman, but not Ramona, she never did.

"Thanks Ms. Call!" The young teen let a real smile gaze her lips as she started walking lazily through the aisles. _'Just another boring day in La_ _Push',_ Ramona thought.

"_Fuckin' dipshits."_ The hot headed, raven haired teen muttered. Paul Lahote didn't take shit from anyone. So when Sam Uley volunteered Paul to buy snacks for tonight's game, you best believe Paul had a cow. Sam was helping Jared move the couch while Emily and Kim baked. Stupid imprinting! Fuckin' whipped bastards! Oh he'll bring the snacks alright!

"Stupid fuckers and their hypnotized asses." He mumbled snatching a bag of Doritos harshly. Any tighter and the bag just might pop. But it's not like Paul even gives a damn.

"Talking to oneself is one of the many signs of insanity." A feminine voice spoke behind him. Paul rolled his eyes as he slowly turned around.

"Well then that just means I am fucking crazy."

His hazel orbs met her bistre brown ones. Gravity started moving. No longer was Earth holding him down…She was. Nothing mattered in the world to him but her. His need to please and protect her. Give her his everything. He found her. His other half, imprint, and soulmate.

The young girl quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "You look like you just won the lottery." Paul shook his head and tried to snap out of it. Whatever **it **was.

"Umm, yeah well…" Paul seemed to have lost his train of thought. _'Get your shit together, man.' _Paul mentally punched himsleel

"Lemme guess, rough day?" Paul wasn't much of a conversation type but hey if he wanted her name, he had to start something. There's always a first for everything, right?

"Something like that." He responded almost watching her every move. For crying out loud he could hear her heartbeat. Being a shape-shifter gives you many advantages. The young brunette nodded in agreement. Paul frowned; his 'imprint' was having a bad day too? Well that just won't do.

"And you? What's got you so worked up?" Ramona Clearwater seemed surprise as this very _very_ good looking guy asked her that. The way he acted just screamed player type and Ramona wasn't into all that.

The ebony beauty shook her head. "Today is my birthday. My wish didn't exactly come true." Paul's first instinct was to go hug her and caress her. But one: he didn't exactly know her, two: That sounded very creepy and pervish, and three: Paul wasn't really the affection type.

"Well then let me just start off by saying happy birthday," Paul watched as her lips slowly twitched up in a small smile. Immediately his heart swelled as he was the one who put it there. "And as for your birthday wish, some things are just worth the wait."

The young brunette chuckled and looked at Paul through her lashes. "Thanks…?"

Paul's eyebrows shot up and he stuttered. "Paul. Paul Lahote."

The brunette teen smiled softly. "Ramona Clearwater, but everyone calls me R.J." _'Clearwater?' _Paul thought, _'Why does that sound so familiar?'_

Ramona cleared her throat bringing Paul back to reality. "Well thanks again, _Paul. _I'll see ya around." The young brunette sent him a smile before whirling around and walking away.

Paul watched her go, ignoring that pint of pain and desperation to run after her. His life was now trapped in a Bittersweet Symphony.

* * *

I would love some feedback! Please R&R :)


End file.
